Question: Kevin was assigned problems 50 through 75 for homework last week. If Kevin did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Answer: Instead of counting problems 50 through 75, we can subtract 49 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 26. We see that Kevin did 26 problems. Notice that he did 26 and not 25 problems.